


Über die Jahre

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade, das war ein Experiment
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Er war siebzehn und er hatte schon fast alle Hoffnung aufgegeben, denn sie würde niemals mit ihm ausgehen. Er war achtzehn und die Angst schien ihn zu zerfressen, denn sie würde ihn niemals heiraten. Er war zwanzig und Freude durchflutete ihn, denn dieses kleine Wunder machte seine Familie komplett. Und immer war sein bester Freund da, war einfach nur da, und gab ihm Halt.





	Über die Jahre

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

**Siebzehn**  
  
Er war _siebzehn_ und er hatte schon fast alle Hoffnung aufgegeben.

Vielleicht würde sie nie zustimmen und damit seinen Traum, seinen Wunsch, den er seit über sechs Jahren hegte, zerschmettern und ihn gebrochen und blutend zurücklassen. Vielleicht – _sicher_ – würde sie erneut › _nein_ ‹ sagen. Ein letztes Mal würde er es versuchen. Ein allerletztes Mal. Vielleicht würde sie dieses Mal › _ja_ ‹ sagen. Vielleicht würde sie dieses Mal mit ihm ausgehen. Vielleicht, vielleicht, _vielleicht_.

Er war _siebzehn_ und er dachte an ihre dunkelroten Haare, die ihn so sehr an Muggelwein erinnerten, an ihre leuchtend grünen Augen, die ihn zu durchbohren schienen, und er war verloren. Er – _oh Merlin_ – liebte sie, doch sie schien das nicht zu verstehen, doch er liebte sie zu sehr, um aufzugeben. Doch irgendwann bricht jeder, bricht selbst er in zwei, und lässt alle Hoffnung fahren. Irgendwann kann auch er nicht mehr und dann betrinkt er sich mit diesem bittersüß schmeckenden Muggelwein und denkt an sie und denkt daran, was sein könnte und vielleicht niemals sein wird. Und dann zerbricht seine Welt noch ein wenig mehr.  
Er war _siebzehn_ und sein bester Freund war bei ihm und war da, war einfach nur da. Und er sagte › _hey, James, es wird alles gut, frag sie einfach_ ‹ und er würde seinen Rat befolgen und sie wieder einmal fragen. Und vielleicht – _oh bitte, hoffentlich_ – würde sie dieses eine Mal › _ja_ ‹ sagen. Und dann würde sein bester Freund ihm › _ich habe es dir ja gesagt_ ‹ sagen und sie würden gemeinsam lachen, wie immer. Und er würde einfach nur froh sein, dass er da war, denn er war nun einmal sein bester Freund – _sein Bruder_ – und er wüsste nicht, was er ohne ihn machen würde. Und dann wäre seine Welt wieder gekittet und er wäre nicht zerbrochen über das Mädchen, das er so sehr liebt.

 

* * *

  
  
**Achtzehn**  
  
Er war _achtzehn_ und die Angst schien ihn zu zerfressen.

Er konnte nicht, oder? Konnte er doch? Konnte er sie fragen? Er wünschte, er könnte es, er wünschte, er hätte den Mut dazu. Er wünschte, sie würde › _ja_ ‹ sagen. War es nicht noch viel zu früh? Doch der Krieg tobte und der Orden kämpfte und er fühlte sich so hilflos und er hatte Angst, dass es zu spät sein könnte. Es würde irgendwann zu spät sein. Und er wollte sie fragen, wollte es wirklich. Er wollte fragen › _Lily Evans, willst du mich heiraten?_ ‹ und er wollte, dass sie › _ja_ ‹ sagte. Doch er hatte Angst. Angst, Angst, _Angst_.

Er war _achtzehn_ und dachte daran, wie er mit ihr auf ihrer Hochzeit tanzen würde, wie er sie in seinen Armen halten und ihr süße Worte, süße Versprechen, ins Ohr flüstern würde. Und er hatte immer noch Angst, dass ihre grünen Augen – _oh Merlin, wie sehr er ihre Augen liebte_ – ihn fixieren und ihn mitleidig anblicken würden, denn › _oh James, das tut mir so leid, nein_ ‹. Und vor diesem Nein fürchtete er sich, denn die Welt lag bereits in Trümmern und er wollte kein Teil dieser Trümmer sein.

Er war _achtzehn_ und wieder war sein bester Freund da, war einfach wieder nur da. Und er wusste nicht weiter und wollte, dass sein bester Freund ihn hielt, denn › _Sirius, was soll ich tun?_ ‹. Und er würde ihm sagen, dass er sie einfach fragen solle, denn › _sie wird ja sagen, sie liebt dich_ ‹. Und er glaubte ihm, denn er war sein bester Freund – _sein Bruder_ – und mit ihm konnte nur alles gut werden. Und er fragte ihn, ob er Trauzeuge sein wolle, und sein bester Freund sagte › _ja natürlich_ ‹ und strahlte, denn er war da, er war immer da, und die Trümmer mussten noch warten.

 

* * *

  
  
**Zwanzig**  
  
Er war _zwanzig_ und Freude durchflutete ihn.

Er hielt dieses kleine, dieses unglaubliche Wunder, in seinen Armen und es lachte ihn an. Und in diesem Augenblick empfand er weder Angst noch Hoffnungslosigkeit und die Welt schien gerettet und alles schien gut. Er sah die schwarzen, unordentlichen Haare und diese strahlend grünen Augen – _wie seine Mutter_ – und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass dieses kleine Wunder niemals seine Schmerzen, niemals seine Ängste würde teilen müssen. Niemals, niemals, _niemals_.

Er war _zwanzig_ und er sah sie mit ihrem Baby auf dem Arm und ihre ebenso grünen Augen leuchteten vor Glück und in diesem Augenblick war die Welt wieder heil. Sie lachten gemeinsam und er nahm sie beide in den Arm und sagte › _es wird ihm nichts geschehen_ ‹, denn er würde dieses Kind beschützen, seine Familie beschützen. Und sie sah ihn an – _oh Merlin, er liebte sie_ – und er wusste, dass alles gut gehen, dass sie diesen Krieg überstehen würden, der so fern schien in diesem einen Augenblick.

Er war _zwanzig_ und sein bester Freund war immer noch da, war einfach nur da. Und er war froh, denn sein bester Freund nahm ihm die Angst, denn › _sollte mir was passieren, beschütze sie_ ‹ und er würde es tun, denn › _James, glaubst du, ich würde sie sterben lassen?_ ‹. Und er gab ihm dieses kleine Wunder und sah, wie dieses Baby – _sein Sohn_ – lachte und mit seinem besten Freund spielte und er wusste, wusste einfach, dass er seine Familie beschützen würde. Denn er war sein bester Freund – _sein Bruder_ – und er würde ihm sein Leben anvertrauen. Und er wusste, dass seine Familie in den besten Händen war und er sagte › _ich möchte, dass du sein Pate wirst_ ‹ und er lachte und sagte › _ja, ja, ja_ ‹ und zeigte ihm, dass es noch Gutes auf der Welt gab.

 


End file.
